Smurfs: Lyrics
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: A collection of smurf lyrics I pulled together. Requests welcome!
1. Unfaithful - Rihanna

SMURF LYRICS

1: UNFAITHFUL - RIHANNA

Story of my life

Smurfing for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

He's more than a Smurf, and this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are Smurfing in

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I'm smurfy with some other guy

I can see him dying

(Chorus)

I don't wanna smurf this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Every time I smurf out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna smurf away his life

I don't wanna be…a murderer

I feel it in the air

As I'm Smurfing my hair

Preparing for another day

A kiss upon my cheek

As he redundantly accepts I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long

Just Smurfing with the girls

A lie I didn't have to smurf

Because we both know

Where I'm about to smurf

And we know it very well

'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I'm smurfy with some other guy

I can see him dying

(Chorus)

Our love

His trust

I might as well smurf a gun and put it his head

Get it over with

I don't wanna smurf this anymore

Oh

Anymore

(Chorus) x 2


	2. I Don't Wanna Grow Up - Tom Waits

SMURF LYRICS

2: I DON'T WANNA GROW UP – TOM WAITS

A/N: This is the first of the three requests form Callistar the Great. Enjoy!

When I'm lying in my bed

I don't wanna grow up

Nothing ever seems to smurf out right

I don't wanna grow up

How do you smurf in a world of fog

That's always changing things?

Makes me wish I could be a dog

When I see the price you smurf

I don't wanna grow up

I don't ever wanna be that way

Seems like folks smurf into things

That they'd never want

The only thing to smurf for

Is today

I'm gonna smurf a hole in my TV set

Open the medicine chest

And I don't wanna grow up

I don't want my hair to fall out

I don't wanna be a good boy-scout

I don't wanna have to learn to count

I don't wanna have the biggest amount

I don't wanna grow up

Well I see my parents fight

I don't wanna grow up

They all smurf out and go drinking all night

And I don't wanna grow up

Nothing out there but sad and gloom

I don't wanna live in a big old tomb

On Grand Street

When I smurf the five o'clock news

I don't wanna grow up

Comb their hair and shine their shoes

I don't wanna grow up

Stay around in my old hometown

I don't wanna smurf no money down

I don't wanna get me a big old loan

Smurf them fingers to the bone

I don't wanna float a broom

Fall in and get married and boom

How the smurf did I get here so soon?

I don't wanna grow up

A/N: Aw! Even I brust into tears just writing that!


	3. Safe and Sound Taylor - Swift

SMURF LYRICS

3: Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift

I remember tears smurfing down your face

When I said I'd never let you go

When all those shadows almost smurfed your light

I remember you said: Don't leave me here alone

But that's all smurfed and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is smurfing down

You'll be alright

No Smurf can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I will be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, Darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door is still smurfing on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music is gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is smurfing down

You'll be alright

No Smurf can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I will be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light

You and I will be safe and sound

A/N: Right, this one was sent in by FearyGirlsRock. Thank you for your request and keep 'em coming.


	4. Last Friday Night - Katy Perry

SMURF: LYRICS

4: LAST FRIDAY NIGHT – KATY PERRY

A/N: Thanks to FaeryGirlzRocks for this new request.

There's a stranger in my bed

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingo's in the pool

I smell like a mini-bar

D.J's smurfed out in the yard

Barbies on the barbeque

Is this a hickey or a bruise?

Pictures of last night

End up online

I'm smurfed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday Night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage-a-trios

Last Friday Night

Yeah I think we smurfed the law

Always say we're gonna stop-p

Oh

This Friday Night

Do it all again

This Friday Night

Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots

Don't now what to smurf my boss

Think the city smurfed my car

Chandelier is on the floor

Smurfed my favorite party dress

Warrants out for my arrest

Think I need a ginger ale

That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night

End up online

I'm smurfed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday Night

Yeah we smurfed on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday Night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got smurfed out of the bars

Last Friday Night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage-a-trios

Last Friday Night

Yeah I think we smurfed the law

Always say we're gonna stop-p

Oh

This Friday Night

Do it all again

Do it all again

This Friday Night

Do it all again

Do it all again

T.G.I.F

T.G.I.F

T.G.I.F

T.G.I.F

T.G.I.F

T.G.I.F

T.G.I.F

Last Friday Night

Yeah we smurfed on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday Night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got smurfed out of the bars

Last Friday Night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage-a-trios

Last Friday Night

Yeah I think we smurfed the law

Always say we're gonna stop-p

Oh

This Friday Night

Do it all again

Whoo!


	5. Turning Tables - Adele

SMURFS: LYRICS

5: Turning Tables – Adele

A/N: Right, this one was another request form Athena the wise girl. FYI, you miss spelled Adele. But I hope you like.

Close enough to smurf a war

All that I have is on the floor

Smurf only knows that's what we're fighting for

All I say, you always say more

I can't keep up with your turning tables

Under your thumb I can't smurf

So, I won't let you smurf close enough to hurt me

No, I won't rescue you just to desert me

I can't smurf you the heart that you thought you smurfed me

It's time to smurf goodbye to turning tables

Under the hunted skies I see you (ooh)

Where love is smurfed your ghost is found

I braved a hundred storms to leave you

As hard as you smurf, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa

I can't keep up with your turning tables

Under your thumb I can't smurf

So, I won't let you smurf close enough to hurt me

No, I won't rescue you just to desert me

I can't smurf you the heart that you thought you smurfed me

It's time to smurf goodbye to turning tables

Next time I'll be braver

I'll be my own savior

When the thunder smurfs for me

Next time I'll be braver

I'll be my own savior

Standing on my own two feet

So, I won't let you smurf close enough to hurt me

No, I won't rescue you just to desert me

I can't smurf you the heart that you thought you smurfed me

It's time to smurf goodbye to turning tables

To turning tables

Turning tables, yeah

Turning tables

A/N: There you go! Hope it lived up to expectations.


	6. Need You Now Lady - Antebellum

SMURFS: LYRICS

6: Need You Now – Lady Antebellum

A/N: This was requested by a guest reviewer. Hm, it's funny to think that I suffered a near breakup with my boyfriend of nearly a year. I ended up listening to this song and guess what? It was _quarter after one _in the morning. Yeah, well, enjoy.

Picture prefect memoires scattered all around the floor

Smurfing for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I ever smurf your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I smurfed all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can smurf without I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop smurfing at the door

Wishing you'd some smurfing in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever smurf you mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I smurfed all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can smurf without I just need you now

(Instrumental)

Guess I'd rather hurt than smurf nothing at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I would smurf without I just need you now

I just need you now

I just need you now

Oh baby I need you now

A/N: So that's that, with ironic near break-ups aside. Feel free to request.


	7. Bring Me To Life - Evanesense

SMURF LYRICS

7: BRING ME TO LIFE – EVANESENCE

A/N: Here's a song requested by LuckyFallenStar. Sorry it took so long for me to respond, but enjoy none the less.

How can you smurf into my eyes like open doors?

Smurfing you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my sprit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and smurf it back home

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Save me form the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Smurf into me and make me real

Smurf me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Smurf my name and save me form the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to smurf)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me form the nothing I've become)

I've been smurfing a lie

There is nothing inside

Smurf me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the live among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Smurfed in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Smurf my name and save me form the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to smurf)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me form the nothing I've become)

I've been smurfing a lie

There is nothing inside

Smurf me to life

A/N: Again, sorry for the delay, LuckyFallenStar. I hope you found it to your liking.


	8. Girlfriend - Avril Lavinge

SMURF LYRICS

8: GIRLFRIEND – AVRIL LAVIGNE

A/N: This song was requested by Lilee. Enjoy!

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can smurf to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could smurf so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everysmurf's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So smurf over here and smurf me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be smurfed around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way


	9. Mermaid - Train

SMURF LYRICS

9: MERDMAID – TRIAN

A/N: Been awhile since I updated this. Right, this next request was by ChrisDilke. Enjoy.

Whoa, whoa

Can't swim so I took a boat

To an island so remote

Only Johnny Depp has ever smurfed to it before

Stayed there till the air was clear

I was smurfed and out of tears

Then saw you washed up the shore

I offered you my coat, thank goddess love can float

Crazy how that shipwreck met my ship was smurfin' in

Love on the Puget Sound

My treasure map was your skin

Beauty in the water, angel on the beach

Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach

Till I got her, had I known it could smurf true

I would have wished in '92 for a mermaid just like you

Whoa, just like you, whoa

Sharks green with envy; they wonder what you see in me

Funny but sometimes I can't help but wonder that as well

Now life is a holiday, smurfing up for the years I paid

The way to this heavenly bay…it smurfed through hell

Beauty in the water, angel on the beach

Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach

Till I got her, had I known it could smurf true

I would have wished in '92 for a mermaid just like you

Whoa, just like you, whoa

Rescued you by the banyan tree,  
All the girlfish in the sea  
Couldn't hold a candle to you,  
They don't have a handle on you,  
They don't have a scandal on you  
I love Ecco Sandals on you  
Saving me was B-I-G,  
All the boyfish in the sea  
They all wish that they could be me

Can't swim so I took a boat

To an island so remote

Only Johnny Depp has ever smurfed to it before

Beauty in the water, angel on the beach

Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach

Till I got her, had I known it could smurf true

I would have wished in '92 for a mermaid just like you

Whoa, just like you, whoa

Just like you, whoa

Jut like you, whoa


End file.
